ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cure VI
Quick tests I did on WHM/RDM with no gear (with 79 MND and 276 skill and 68 VIT) Cure VI healed for 805 HP. Additionally, +2 MND changed this to 808 +15 skill changed this to 809 +15 skill +7 MND changed this to 820 146 MND and 291 skill changed this to 906 -6 MND changed this to 796 Naked with 72 MND 793. +25MND 835. 991 w/ 25% cure potency. 1043 +27MND 25% potency. 2094 DS. Did a 1121 once with normal gear, but 1043 best since. 297 skill atm. This was all without Cure Potency gear. I only have -6 MND in gear, so I was unable to test what the absolute least it could cure is; but I'm guessing its either 750 or 671. Leaning more towards 671. Uzor 00:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Some one said they got this as one of the drop items in Walk Of Echoes after clearing slimes. Vahlshdeh 19:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) → It does indeed drop from the coffer that pops after clearing slimes (#2). Patafix 23:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Has someone tried casting this with a VIT set instead of MND? It could be heavily affected by VIT like Cure V is. I can't test it, else I would, being currently only 77 WHM. :( -- Orubicon 11:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *Cure V isn't heavily modified by VIT, it's the same as any other cure spell's relation to VIT. MND does more for any cure spell than VIT does. 3 VIT = 1 MND --Annalise 23:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyone test the damage of this on undead? Tahngarthortalk- 04:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Tested out theory a friend had on this spell. MP is exceedingly high for the HP it recovers (not as good as Cure V). HOWEVER, used when killing amoura, Mob didn't come and attack me, AND (wait for it) erased Dia. Hidden Effect: Erase? Larg, in fact huge possibility. Worth testing out~ Hiero(Valfore) No hidden effect or anything. Plain ol' Cure VI - Been use it for the pass 4 days to events duo box . Your dia just coincidently wore at sametime. Also drop from Abyssea. Any idea if Puppetmasters can use this yet? --Tiziano 06:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Trying to skill up magic on my automaton, I'll keep it updated... but 302/311 and no Cure VI Sanjuro asura 23:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cure Calculator As awesome as the Cure Calculator is, is it worth linking to it on this page at the moment? It hasn't been updated to include Cure IV. --Psepha 19:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Foren's Cure Calculator isn't that awesome actually, in fact the formulas used for the calculator are slightly wrong. Obviously Cure VI hasn't been added, because the complete formula hasn't been figured out yet. http://www.bluegartr.com/forum/showthread.php?p=3977443#post3977443 for reference. IMO removing the link to the calculator is unnecessary, as you'd just have to readd it once Cure VI has been added... unnecessary hassle. --Nyaanyaa 20:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Is a slight inconvenience really justification to have what is currently a misleading link? --Psepha 20:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) **If anything, I'd be more worried about linking to an incorrect calculator. ~99% accurate calculation is not 100%. --Nyaanyaa 20:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *This wiki in itself is sometimes inaccurate, does that mean it should also be removed? The point of the matter is that people do some work, others find the errors and fix them. If no one can use the calculator (or wiki) then no progress will ever be made. Deszeraeth Kanzaki 06:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *You're right in that wiki has inaccurate information, but once something is noted to be inaccurate I'm pretty sure it's removed or corrected. Wiki is a community website, but this is an external link that is inaccurate which is a different matter. It's out of the hands of the wiki users so I'm leaning towards removing it as well. I noted the lack of cure6 on the front page for now. zarrgoth 18:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC)